Arreglarte
by TheParkerPress
Summary: "Las luces te guiarán a casa y encenderán tus huesos. Y yo intentaré arreglarte...las lágrimas caen por tu rostro. Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar, las lágrimas caen por tu rostro y yo...intentaré arreglarte" -Bunny.


**Título: **Arreglarte

**Ranking: **T (+13)

**Pareja: **Bunny

**Advertencias: **Yaoi/slash, muerte de un personaje, lenguaje.

**Disclaimer: **SP no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Notas: **ASsaffsafa, hola, recién se me ocurrió este song-fic de una canción que me encanta y me hace llorar _Fix you _de Coldplay :,DD la cojuda de mi prima me está molestando, por eso no tengo tiempo para corregirlo y eso xDD bueeeno, no sé porque se me ocurrió matar a Butters, sólo pasó :B

Lel, sólo les digo que escuchen mientras lean, la banda es muy cool uwu.

\\(._.)/

_Arreglarte_

_Cuando lo intentas pero no tienes éxito,_

_Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas,_

Porque se sentía como la mierda inservible que era, él no merecía tener que sufrir por su culpa…no, simplemente no…

Cuando apenas recordaba aquella escena en cámara lenta, observando detalladamente las lágrimas caer por su rostro…no lo podía evitar. Era su jodida culpa. _Todo era su culpa_...

_Cuando te sientes tan cansado pero no puedes dormir,__  
__Atascado en marcha atrás.__  
_

Golpeó ambas manos en el duro concreto de la pared del lugar, dejando que un hilillo de sangre corriera por sus nudillos. No se preocupó por lo que dirán sus padres, si ni a sus padres les importaba lo que le pasara…

"_¡Te odio!... ¡Desaparece de mi vida…es…estúpido!"_ Era oficial, su vida estaba arruinada, él no podía ser capaz de decir esas cosas. No se atrevería, pero sin embargo lo hizo…se sentía, como mencioné antes, una mierda…

_Cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro,__  
__Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,__  
__Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia,__  
__¿Podría ser peor?__  
_

Recordaba aquella sonrisa jovial que siempre el rubio cenizo tenía _sólo_ para él, esa risilla nerviosa cuando tenía problemas, cada restregada de nudillos que hacía la mayoría del tiempo. Amaba todo de él pero le había fallado…lo había defraudado vilmente.

Ahora su vida estaba acabando…_nuevamente_…pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

Porque ya estaba muerto por dentro.

_Las luces te guiarán a casa__  
__Y encenderán tus huesos.__  
__Y yo intentaré arreglarte._

Muchos científicos decían "No puede existir un cielo, es técnicamente imposible" y aunque durante un período creyó su palabra no podía evitar opinar lo contrario. Cuando vio sus ojos grises perder la alegría de hace mucho tiempo, él se había percatado de que estaría en el cielo…feliz, donde nadie le haría la vida imposible, donde nadie, volvería a burlarse de él.

___Bien arriba o bien abajo__  
__Cuando estás muy enamorado como para dejarlo pasar.__  
__Si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás__  
__Lo que realmente vales._

Caminó por unas cuantas manzanas, para luego escupir sangre por su boca, dentro de un callejón lleno de ratas. _'El lugar en donde merezco morir'_ pensó McCormick.

De la nada sus extremidades le fallaron flaqueándose al instante, involuntariamente se tiró al piso para seguir escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, colocó rápidamente su mano para taparlo, pero definitivamente todo era en vano.

Recordó todos los sucesos que había pasado con Stotch, él no se merecía morir. Era un joven lleno de vida que tenía un gran futuro por delante. Kenny le había prometido al menor protegerlo de toda esa malvada gente que sólo quería verlo sufrir, pero esa promesa nunca se cumplió. Lo dejó solo a su suerte para luego al día siguiente verlo agonizando en los noticieros locales.

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro.__  
__Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores.__  
__Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro__  
__Y yo...__  
_

Había corrido rápidamente como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, esquivando cualquier tipo de obstáculo, de enfermeras hasta controles. Abrió la puerta en donde había oído que estaba.

Pero era tarde.

Él estaba cerrando sus ojos, perdiendo la alegría que él solía conocer, una leve sonrisa se esbozó al verlo. Pero ya había dejado de existir…

Leopold Stotch había muerto.

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro.__  
__Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores.__  
__Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro__  
__Y yo..._

Lloró con amargura al notar la muerte aproximarse a él, su corazón latía a mil por hora y de repente…había dejado de latir.

Soltó su mano, que estaba posicionado al lado de su boca, y la dejó caer junto al charco que se había formado debido a la lluvia del día anterior. Vio un resplandor acercarse, uno que emitía calma y alegría, vio a _su _Butters saludarlo con la mano, estaba sonriéndole.

-Butters…-murmuró con alegría.

Después de todo, él no estaba molesto con él…a pesar de que iría al infierno, volvería a la vida y lo dejaría nuevamente…se sentía feliz, sin preocupación.

Sinceramente, se sentía aliviado…

_Las luces te guiarán a casa__  
__Y encenderán tus huesos.__  
__Y yo intentaré…arreglarte…_

~OOO~

Njnkkjn, quiero ver South Park :,B así que me despido. Porque mi prima quiere ir a ver SP.

**Prima weona: **Hola, chupa la bola de Kevin Stoley :D

Seee, esa ser rara :BB

_~TheParkerPress~_


End file.
